callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MG36
The MG36 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The MG36 appears in the mission "Persona Non Grata" with a Grip, found on the ground as soon the player takes control of Yuri. It appears somewhat differently from its multiplayer version, as it has a considerably smaller magazine, lower rate of fire, lower recoil, and decreased reload add time (meaning the magazine is refilled when the new magazine is about to be inserted to the weapon), making it effective for reload cancelling. However, it can run out of ammo rather quickly, depending on how much the player uses it. it is mostly used by the Loyalists. but it is also used by the Inner Circle. Multiplayer The MG36 has fairly average statistics such as moderate rate of fire, recoil, and damage values. It does have one exceptional characteristic, however, sporting the fastest reload time of any light machine gun, but only slightly faster than the L86 LSW and with a longer empty reload and add time. However, the reload animation makes it rather difficult to reload cancel correctly, as even after the magazine is seen inserted, the player has to wait a bit until the bullets are shown as being inserted. The MG36 resets exceptionally fast after firing, so using fast two to three-shot bursts gives it very potent stopping power over medium to longer ranges. Fully automatic fire is not advised unless at close range, as the MG36 has an unusual side-to-side recoil pattern, which is more difficult to control than the upwards recoil pattern that most guns have. With the Grip and/or the Kick proficiency, the weapon gains much needed accuracy, allowing more rounds to hit the target at a longer range. The weapon's somewhat lower rate of fire can be improved by implementing the Rapid Fire attachment, however some accuracy will be sacrificed with the added recoil. Going prone with the MG36 will (like other LMGs) reduce recoil to very low levels, allowing for fully automatic fire up to extremely long ranges. The iron sights of the MG36 are somewhat obstructive, making optical attachments much preferred by many players. Due to a recent update, all light machine guns kill in a minimum of three shots against a normal opponent unless shooting through cover, Therefore, the only negative aspect about using a Silencer with this gun is the opportunity cost of not using another attachment. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The MG36 is available in Survival Mode at level 48 and costs $7000. It is an effective weapon, with good damage, a large magazine, decent rate of fire, and a rather fast reload for light machine guns, which makes it probably the best choice of any LMG to purchase. The player should beware when adding the grip attachment to the MG36, as it will lower its rate of fire. Gallery MG36 MW3.png|First person view of the MG36 MG36 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron sights MG36 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the MG36 MG36 Reloading 2 MW3.png|Removing the empty magazine when reloading MG36 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MG36 MG36 Third Person MW3.png|The MG36 in third person Spetsnaz Soldier with MG36 MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier with an MG36 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The MG36 was added to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the Holger-26. Attachments Muzzle *Breacher Device (Lv. 2) *Flash Guard (Lv. 7) *Muzzle Brake (Lv. 14) *Lightweight Suppressor (Lv. 20) *Tactical Suppressor (Lv. 27) *Compensator (Lv. 38) *Monolithic Suppressor (Lv. 51) Barrel *XRK Ultralight *FTAC 8.98" Spitfire Laser *1mW Laser *5mW Laser *Tac Laser Optic *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex (Lv. 3) *Corp Combat Holo Sight (Lv. 6) *Aim-Op Reflex Sight (Lv. 8) *Viper Reflex Sight (Lv. 11) *VLK 3.0x Optic (Lv. 15) *APX5 Holographic Sight (Lv. 17) *Operator Reflex Sight (Lv. 23) *Solozero NVG Enhanced (Lv. 24) *Integral Hybrid (Lv. 26) *Scout Combat Optic (Lv. 29) *Solozero Optics Mini Reflex (Lv. 32) *FSS Integral Reflex (Lv. 34) *Sniper Scope (Lv. 36) *4.0 Flip Hybrid (Lv. 40) *Merc Thermal Optic (Lv. 42) *G.I. Mini Reflex (Lv. 44) *PBX Holo 7 Sight (Lv. 46) *Canted Hybrid (Lv. 48) *Monocle Reflex Sight (Lv. 50) *Cronen C480 Pro Optic (Lv. 52) *Thermal Hybrid (Lv. 54) *Solozero K498 4.0x Integral (Lv. 56) Stock *FSS Ranger *FSS Infantry *No Stock *XRK Axis Rear Grip *Granulated Grip Tape *Stippled Grip Tape *Rubberized Grip Tape Ammunition *30 Round Mags Underbarrel *Commando Foregrip (Lv. 4) *Merc Foregrip (Lv. 18) *Tactical Foregrip (Lv. 30) *Ranger Foregrip (Lv. 43) *Operator Foregrip (Lv. 53) Perks *Heavy Hitter (Lv. 5) *Recon (Lv. 10) *FMJ (Lv. 12) *Sleight of Hand (Lv. 16) *Frangible - Wounding (Lv. 22) *Fast Melee (Lv. 33) *Fully Loaded (Lv. 37) *Mo' Money (Lv. 41) *Frangible - Disabling (Lv. 57) Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *It appears that the MG36 model in singleplayer and on Create-a-Class image has two iron sights attached, one pair of sights is flipped down. This can be easily seen in "Persona Non Grata", where the MG36 is available at the beginning. *In third-person, the MG36's iron sights are not removed when optics are attached. *When camouflage is applied to the MG36, the right side of the gun only receives a simple color of the camouflage applied. For example, when the Snake Camouflage is applied, it will only look brownish on the right side. This is can be seen when viewing in third person. *Prior to a patch, adding the Grip attachment significantly reduced the weapon's rate of fire in multiplayer; this is still present in Survival Mode. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Light Machine Guns